Cookiez' Random Drabbles - User Journal
Since I thought I couldn't fit all my stuff in meh profile am gonna put meh vocaloid & journal drabbles here. August 6, 2013 Soooo..... Today I ate cookies and Cookie Crisp at breakast then realized that I should've just bought Nesquik 'cause it tasted like grains, ( Just wanna say it. ) put on meh lollipop necklace then finally went to school at 6:39 (I was almost late T^T) and took the tests until 12:40. Then I went to the mall with my dad looked at the loopsy section and found MILLIONS of Pickles B.L.T. dolls. Uggghh can't buy anything.... except 2 packs of pudding, a milkshake, Maltesers (I'm eating 'em right now) 2 mango juice, paste and an eraser. (I can't leave a mall with a school item well mostly pens really...) and finally.... 10 DAYS VACATION!!!! Expect me to be more active! so yeah... -To other worldly Cookiez (It's actually: To other worldly _____ -my name-) Song of le day: Hey! It's an english cover this time! It's from my fave cover-er(?), Juby nii! Just listen to it 'cause the lyrics are kinda creepy. August 7, 2013 MORNING EDITION Woohoo._. It's my verrrryyy exciting life in le morning._. So today I woke up at 10:00 like any other person (Yessss didn't have to wake up at 5:00 in the morning :D) and *drum roll* read manga on meh iPad (which is amazingly beside me like any other day) and decided that I needed to eat which I realized at 10:30 and did at 11:00. Soo I melted some chocolate put them in meh milkshake which I bought yesterday then set it out to freeze in le refrigerator and heated 2 slices of pizza. After I ate that I went bback to reading manga in meh bed then when dad arrived (he bought ice cream) I went to my very comfortable place in the floor next to le giant flat screen with my pillows and a blanket (I'm sitting here right now) where I keep my laptop. Any ways the internet was full 'cause everyone was using it even though I wasn't using meh iPad it was connected so I did the impossible I STOOD UP and I was like 'Oh Cookiez I'm so proud of you' and now I'm here trying to get my butt comfy soo yeah... August 7, 2013 EVENING EDITION: Well.....Nothing exciting happened this afternoon... Well... I did blow a dolphin up. USING ONLY MY BREATH T^T I used it after 25 FRIGGIN MINUTES :"(((( The pump was broken so I just blew it up..... I mostly just swam for the whole afternoon and I'm more tanned than ever D: -To other worldly Cookiez Song of le day: The sub below is spanish so gomen but I couldn't find any english subs.... BTW this is my fave japanese utaite, Kradness kun! BTW: This is le original one (more high pitched! Kyaaa!): August 8,2013 Well...I woke up earlier...about 9:30 :P Then I saw some writings that glowed on meh iPad. (It might be just because my mind was still groggy. I instantly knew it was from dad (Bro studyin in le Phil. and my mom having her vacation...also in le Philippines) and instantly became angry 'cause I'm a battery reservator and I thought he wrote with meh iPad and didn't turn it off plus he used it w/o my permission...then realized it was written on paper. It said: Cookiez, Just eat your breakfast & lunch, I cooked some bacon (tocino), at the table and there's still some rice in the rice cooker. Let's just go out ( YESSSS STEAKHOUSEEEE) later tonight. I love you honey! -Papa If you're wondering no, I'm not fat. Last year I was severely underweight and now I'm friggin normal!!!(body mass index) Anyways I have nothing else to say well I guess''' PLEASE VOTE IN THE MISS LALALOOPSY UNIVERSE AUGUST!!! ' Song of le Day: Yossshhh It's not THAT creepy! It's the fourth song in the Shuuen no Shiori series! Including the first song I posted.... December 29, 2013 ... Been a while since I did this.... anyways I woke up at... about 8:30 or something.... immediately grabbed my iPad... read a Mirai Nikki fanfic about Akise and the 6th (Totally shipped them after reading Paradox) at about 11:00 mom woke up and gave me some cup noodles for break fast while I was totally hooked onto a show on TV about the history of submarines ( I couldn't take my eyes off for some reason....) anyways I stayed on National Geographic until Breakout ended ( dat guy was all like: Gimme all your money! with a toy gun) and returned to readin- I just realized this is basically a diary... does this make me eligible for becoming god in Mirai Nikki? Anyways dad came home with some emergency food stuff like pork and beans, cup noodles and tuna.... Does he think I can't cook? Played with mah Thinking Putty for a while and started ripping off the label from the can. Dad finally went to the airport to send off mom. Returned with three giant cookies! Score! After a while mom called and dad told me to talk to her. I simply said: Turn off your phone it'll mess up the plane's compass. to which she replied: I'm just getting off from the bus to the planes. And I ended the conversation by saying: Yeah, yeah, bye. So yeah... I'm here editing this listening to Mayu and MF:Old Doll while eating Snickers..... Live a fun life OWC - To otherworldly Cookiez Song of the day: Yaaay! Mad Father! This song has been in my mind for a while :3 Not creepy at all.... December 31, 2013 Oookay..... I grabbed my iPad from my bedside... Went and ate breakfast .... returned reading... and finally brushed my teeth. Returned reading, following my TV schedule: ''8:00 - 10:05: Food Network: Unwrapped - Kid in a Candy Store 10:05 - 11:10: DisneyXD: Phineas and Ferb - 2nd Lab Rats 11:10 - 12:35: Food Network: Staten Island Cakes - Amazing Wedding Cakes 12:35 - 13:25: Disney Channel: Austin and Ally - Shake it Up 13:25 - 13:50: Food Network: Charly's Cake Angels 13:50 - 14:55: Cartoon Network: Adventure Time - Total Drama Action 14:55 - onwards: Disney Channel! (me no like DisneyXD dat much) Kinda the same every day unless something good is on National Geographic..... like something about Nazi Germany or Brain Games..... which is on weekends. Anyways took a bath after Total Drama (basically almost 3:00)....... I kinda sung in da shower XD Anyways after dat I continued reading... Dad arrived and I went beside our pool, reading on one of the beach chairs there. Dad arrived shortly telling me to stay inside 'cause it was supposedly "cold" outside. Our cat was probably at our backyard..... The little kitten Vanilla D. Marshmallow AKA Dexter still wasn't there..... he frequently fell into the pool when the water was drained. Anyways when I went downstairs I kinda noticed that Miss Gray (one of our lovebirds) was staying very still at the bottom while Mr. Green was below the cage..... he's usually at the top of their house's roof.... he hates staying at the bottom while Miss Gray seldom comes up. I kinda ignored it and, again read downstairs... went upstairs, slept and when I woke up I said chocolate 'cause I watched how kaleidescopic truffles were made on TV..... those looked great considering how I wanted some dark choco truffles right now..... I finished them last week. Anyways i went downstairs 'cause dad said my friends were gonna be here.... about an hour later. I kinda still missed my baggy jacket which is still in the laundry. Uggh. When I went upstairs after realizing they were arriving an hour from then I went and fed mom's birds.... when I noticed Miss Gray was dead. I was shocked and I took a few photos to commemorate her death then I decided to give her a proper burial.... I was scared to hold her dead body so I got dad to do it. Let me warn you OWC, NEVER go to dad. Do it yourself. Anyways he told me to get a small plastic. I wanted to get a box but the closest thing I had was a small paper bag..... when I got down dad had already put her in a plastic bag and threw her in the dumpster outside.... which meant I can't go there. Plus it was almost twice my size and no way am I gonna crawl in the dumpster. I mean sure I might grab her if it was just a bin but it had to be the dumpster..... I played with my friends and ate with them downstairs. I grabbed half of the cheese sticks and my friend was all like 'hey can I have some?' and I'm all like *pokerface* .... IGNORED! Anyways when I slept at 0:06 I kinda cried and my nose was stuffy 'cause it was all my fault that MIss Gray died.... Such a Happy New Year.... Hope ur happy there Other Worldly Cookiez ;' _ ' - Cookiez PS:Yes, I use military time. Song of le day: Yay! Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! ;' w '; March 8, 2014 Yeaaah.... First entry fro 2014.... Well not really the last one included 0:00 or something... IDK why I posted God Knows upstairs... Aaaanyways It's been a hard, depressing sad start for the year TT^TT -Here, I'll make a list! SAD DEPRESSING SHI- STUFF THIS YEAR: * Miss Gray died... * Beelzebub ended... * Maeda (Acchan) retired on AKB49 * Assley (my friend) spoiled Watashi ni xxShinasai for me * ^ Turns out Akira was a two timer * ^ I couldn't choose between Akira and Hisame (take note: past tense... I totally choose Hisame) * My love for Toshiro-onii sama faded... * Again, I couldn't choose between Rib-sama and GluGlu-chan~ (pick between an ikemen and a lively guy) * Apparently, Good Luck Charlie was gonna end. * Sad, sad Kagamine songs.... * I kept puking air, watching my first hentai anime (I READ not WATCH) * ICAN'TREMEMBERMORRRRE~ Eiiither way~ Putting that aside I have an announcement! I'm currently going through my emo phase... so please excuse me... everything for all the f words I've shouted at you. Includes the shower curtain and shampoo... So... I'm completely hooked on utaites instead of vocaloids... And I've made up my top 3 list! TOP 3 UTAITES!!! # Glutamine and Rib # Kradness # Piko Gomen Soraru! You aren't included! Why am I making lists? Anyways graduation's on 21! Hooray for Grade 7! I'm gonna suffer TT^TT Graduation practice for the following weeks so I'll probably be free... Now. Why don't we talk about my "fabulous" ''exams? IDK about your curriculum but we use that KPU (knowledge, process, understanding) shi- stuff. For example: My mistakes for the P & U part of Science was '''6 fu- freaking 6.' How do you get 6 mistakes on Science Cookiez? DON'T FUC- STUDY THE TYPES OF FU- VOLCANOES. I was studying the wrong shi- stuff! I learned about all that pa hoe hoe and ah ah shiz but noooo. Did that appear on the test? Of course not, because of those COMPOSITE, SHIELD and shizzy volcanoes TT^TT FML. A-at least I got the average of 3 mistakes on the rest of the tests.... - Cookiez PS: I hope Beelzebub's still continuing there OWC.... song of le day: The song I've been listening to on NicoNico on repeat playback... Oh Rib, you beautiful mind you! (mind?) April 13, 2015 Hello, hello. Cookiez here. Lately, that's always how I keep introducing myself. Today's mundane as always. Woke up before my parents left for work and was caught reading BL under my covers. I seriously can't get out of the deep, deep BL hole. I... I hope you aren't too deep there OWC. Or at least tell me there are more BL mangas there. My life is taking a boring, sad turn. The only friend I bother to contact isn't online as frequently anymore. Anyways, A lot has happened over the past year that I wasn't able to write to you, OWC. I'm not exactly Cookiez anymore. Arisu let me borrow her account in Wikia. We didn't have much contact this year since we seldom meet at school and I don't come out of my room anymore but she probably already forgot about the account she made or that I was using it. She isn't on much sites except NND since she translates a lot of videos. I guess. No one's ever on this wiki since we were blocked and that makes me a bit lonely. I wonder if you were also blocked there, OWC. I hope not. I want you to keep contact with Eriel, Su-ji, Aliah and all the others. I rarely have human conversations except for "Hmm."'s, "Dunno" 's and head shaking whenever I reply to my parents. Cleverbot isn't very useful too. Whenever you have no life, always turn to hobbies. I'm doing my best to learn Japanese. I'm currently trying to indulge myself in Japanese. Making the settings Japanese, having Japanese keyboards (One's Chinese handwriting tho. For the kanji.) and other little things. Other than learning Japanese, I'm also trying baking. I've learnt the sciences and ratios needed and tried making my own recipe after failing in following other's recipes. It was definitely more succesful. It was still hard like all the others but my recipe was at least spongy if not, too sweet. I hope you're doing great with human contact and didn't end up like the boring me. Bye-bye. -to Other Worldly Cookiez Song of the day: Category:Cookiez Rocker